No One Here But Me
by Rouka The Bane
Summary: While Looking For A Cover For A Grell Story I Was Going To Do, I found This One While Listening To Solider Side By System Of A Down. Maybe One Shot, Maybe Not. Review Or PM Me With More Ideas.
1. No One Here But Me

_Dead Man Lying On The Bottom Of His Grave.  
Wondering When Savior Comes, Is He Gonna Be Saved?  
Maybe You're A Sinner Into Your Alternate Life.  
Maybe You're A Joker, Maybe You Deserve To Die._

Grell laid there, his throat slashed. He was sprawled out, taking in deep gasps of air, or trying to. Blood flowed freely from dozens of deep wounds that littered his body.

_They Were Crying When Their God Left!  
All Reapers Must Go.  
He's Gone So Far To Find No Hope. He's Never Coming Back!_

It was gone wrong. All wrong. All Grell ever wanted, was William T. Spears.

_They Were Crying When Their God Left!  
All Reapers Must Go.  
He's Come So Far To Find The Truth. He's Never Going Home!_

Will had sent him out to lead a mock mission. All Reapers with over a year of experience had to lead a group of trainees to accommodate the sheer number of new recruits. But, because of all the new recruits, the new Reapers needed to be like Will. Professional and stoic. Higher-ups orders. Nonetheless, Grell was overjoyed when told he could lead a mission. But, everything had gone wrong. Once he was well out of civilization, he led the Reapers to a training station set up with a fallen angel dummy. Only, it was real.

_Young Men Standing On The Top Of Their Own Graves.  
Wondering When Jesus Comes, Are They Gonna Be Saved?  
Pleasure To The Winner, Servant Tells Master Their Lies._

The fallen angel acted on Will's orders. The fallen angel subdued Grell and confined the youngers. The angel attacked and beat Grell within an inch of his consciousness. The trainees were crying and wailing as their leader slumped against the wall, trying to fight their attacker. The trainees, not one survived. And the angel, well, he wasn't done with Grell.

_Maybe You're A Mourner, Maybe You Just Want To Die._

Rape. That's what had happened. He'd been raped constantly by his captor and was regularly abuse. Within a week, he no longer cared. About anything. Not anymore.

_They Were Crying When Their God Left!  
Their God Was Wearing Blood.  
He's Gone So Far To Find No Hope. He's Never Bouncing Back._

He'd been able to escape after almost a year, when the fallen angel got tired of him. He abandoned him on a deer's migrating path to be trampled to death by running deer. But, to be safe, he slashed Grell's throat, to make sure Grell would die, even if he tried to get home.

_They Weren't Crying When The Rouge Left!  
All Screw Ups Must Go.  
He's Come So Far To Find The Truth. He's Never Going Home._

No one cared what happened. Or maybe they didn't know. Still, he wouldn't be able to cause any more trouble. Not anymore. Not for anyone.

_Welcome, To The Darkest Side.  
Where There's No One Here But Me.  
We All Grow Up To Die!  
Now There's No One Here But Me.  
Welcome, To My Broken Mind.  
Now There's No One Here But Me._

Grell closed his eyes, his breathing shallow. He was ready to accept his fate. He could feel the peace before death, as he'd felt once before. He was ready, and opened his arms to death. Every one he'd ever loved left him. And now there was no one here but him.


	2. I Am The Voice

Grell growled weakly. He'd been laying there for two hours, and the peaceful feeling before death would fade in and out. It annoyed him. He'd decided it would be better if he died. He'd never be in pain, he wouldn't be betrayed, and Will. Oh he'd never have to face Will and hear a lie of an explanation about his actions! He still loved Will, he admitted it, but it was shallow. But still there. He haunted Grell's black outs as he drifted between life and death.

_Why can't I just let go?_

_Because I won't let you._

Grell's eyes flew open.

_Whose voice is that?!_

_Mine. _

There it was again. It wasn't a dream.

_An angel?_

_It's not an angel Grell._

"W-Who's saying that?!"

_My name is Rouka. _

"What do you w-want wi-with me?"

He was sent into a coughing fit.

_For you to live. To live with me. I understand more than you know. I've kept an eye on you, Grell Sutcliff._

"Where are you?"

_Oh, I'm a bit of everywhere. Right now, I've gotten the help of the wind to talk to you. I'm far away, but I'll send someone to retrieve you. I know you're too weak. _

Grell cringed a bit. After his rape, he didn't like people. He hadn't seen any, but still. He was okay talking to me now, because he wasn't seeing me face to face.

_Do not fear. I will help you recover._

He gulped, the submission from his abuse returning. He just nodded, not speaking.

_Be ready. He's coming._

The wind blew gently, and the voice was gone.


	3. He's Coming

Grell waited and did not move from where he lay. Where would he go? He wouldn't get far or last long. He feared the fallen angel was looking for him. He could be lurking in a stone hiding place. Maybe he'd become Grell's shadow. Maybe the voice in his head was him. He closed his eyes, hoping he'd never open them again until the cool breeze and the shine of the Pearly Gates awoke him. But who would reap his soul? Maybe his captor was waiting for him to let go of his life and devour his reborn soul. It would make sense. He'd been told HE was coming. Then he'd always have Grell. Always.

**_I'm on my way Grell._**

Okay, there it was again. That voice. But this one was different, rough and male. Grell supposed this could be the HE.

**_You're surrounded Grell. I can't get closer. You're not surrounded by many, only two, but they're powerful. _**

Grell cringed. He knew it, it had to be his old "master", and, someone else. As if to prove it, a pitch black jaguar let out its weird roar and jumped at Grell. He didn't see it, but he could sense it. He closed his eyes tighter, waiting to feel the claws sink into his flesh, but he only heard another roar that was quickly cut short and something warm spattered on his face. His eyes flew open in time to see the black jaguar laying across from him with a large chest wound. Grell knew it was dead and there was blood on his face.

Something in the petrified tree in front of him left a bloody footprint.


	4. Serkin

Grell felt his first emotion in a year. Fear. And hope. He was terrified because he was under attack, but he was hopeful, because even through all this, someone was helping him, and cared for him. A voice that made Grell cringe and lower his eyes boomed,

"DAMN YOU!"

His "master" walked out from hiding. He looked over at his cowering Grell and smirked devilishly and began striding over. He looked up for a second but almost immediately lowered his eyes.

"So little Slutcliff, you found someone who cares? Someone who cares for your survival?"

He laughed and kept walking. He reached out his hand to take Grell by the hair, when,

"GAH!"

Grell looked up in time to see a tall young man who looked like Sebastian, but with longer black hair and his eyes were a brilliant green. He'd jumped and kicked the angel in the face, sending him back. Grell watched, wide eyed, at the man jumped away from his "master", standing with one foot on the bloody footprint he'd left before. He brushed off his shoulders, smirking. He lifted his foot to inspect the dried blood on his foot.

"Oh my, well Lord Rouka won't be too happy I've left a trail, will she?"

The fallen angel, holding his crooked nose, glared and growled,

"DAMN YOU SERKIN!"

THe one called Serkin chuckled and was gone in a flash. The angel looked around and back up. For a split second, he materialized, jabbed the fallen angel's ribs, drawing blood, and disappeared. He gasped and fell, holding his ribs. Serkin landed a few other split second attacks, and not long later the fallen angel was a standing pool of blood. He snarled,

"WHERE ARE SERKIN?!"

"Hahaha, I though Master would've taught you by now, Vice. I am everywhere."

In a blinding flash, The fallen angel, Vice, was suddenly lifted off the ground by an arm plunged deeply into his chest. Through one side and out the other. The arm was Serkin's. Serkin lifted a limp but not lifeless Vice a bit farther off the ground and simply threw him off to the side, over a cliff. Vice flew off Serkin's bloody arm. He turned and strode to Grell with a smile. He had a little cut under his eye, but didn't seem to notice or mind. He held out a clean hand to Grell.

"Come along. He's far from dead, but once he recovers, he'll be angry."

Grell gazed up at Serkin, trembling at what he;d just saw. It took Serkin a second to clue in on it, so he knelt, scooped Grell up, and stood back up, letting Grell watch the rising sun.

"See the sun? It's new and bright. Hopeful. Like you."

He turned and began running easily over the rocky terrain.


End file.
